ANTI-EX
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Itachi tahu bagaimana caranya merayakan hari ulang tahun seorang Ino. / "Untuk hari ini, sebelum hari berganti … biarkan aku melakukannya dengan caraku !" / ItaIno. AU. M for reason. Warnings inside.


Matanya memandang tak henti pada sosok di bawahnya. Segala kesempurnaan yang bisa dimiliki seorang manusia, ada pada diri wanita itu.

Tuhan, betapa Uchiha Itachi mencintai sosok di hadapannya. Senyumnya yang menggoda, gerakan tangannya yang mengundang … juga, tatapan intens penuh cinta yang tergambar begitu jelas.

Tidak ada yang mengira, tidak ada yang pernah menyangka—Itachi pun juga tidak—bahwa sang wanita akan begitu tunduk di hadapannya. Bahwa jemari mereka akan saling berkaitan selama yang mereka mau. Bahwa bibir mereka akan kerap bertemu, sesering yang mereka suka.

* * *

><p><strong>ANTI-EX<strong>

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own **_**Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

_**Warning:**__** M for you-know-what: implicit lemon. Kinda plotless. Short, I know.**_

_**Just another fict to celebrate Yamanaka Ino's birthday~! XD **_

* * *

><p>"Itachi-<em>kun<em> …," ujar Ino begitu keheningan sudah terlalu lama melanda keduanya. Ino tahu pasti apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh kekasihnya tersebut. Tak lain, tak bukan, Ino-lah yang tengah mengisi tiap rongga dalam otaknya.

Ino tersenyum sembari mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Itachi. Sekali lagi, gadis itu mengecup bibir sang kekasih.

"Sepertinya ada yang kehilangan kata-kata akibat melihat wanita yang luaaaar biasa cantik, eh?"

Tangan Itachi bergerak ke pipi Ino dan membelainya dengan lembut. Senyumnya yang tenang seakan hendak menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak mudah terprovokasi oleh sang perempuan. Ia membiarkan keheningan kembali menyergap keduanya sementara ia memilih menyibakkan poni Ino dan memberi satu kecupan di dahi.

Ino terkekeh pelan sebelum ia akhirnya mendorong Itachi. Tentu saja bukan dorongan tanda penolakan. Hanya satu tindakan untuk menunjukkan dominansi.

Dengan cekatan, Ino kemudian menaiki tubuh Itachi yang kini sudah berbalik berbaring di ranjang. Perempuan itu menatap lapar pada bibir Itachi. Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi Ino untuk menyalurkan hasratnya.

Bagaikan harimau kelaparan, Ino melahap bibir Itachi dengan cepat. Ia menggigit-gigit kecil bibir sang kekasih, menjilatinya sesaat, menggigitinya lagi kemudian …. Hanya untuk satu tujuan: meminta izin bagi lidahnya untuk menginvasi masuk dan mengajak lidah Itachi untuk beradu.

Ino sesaat menarik diri, hanya untuk melihat reaksi Itachi. Sang kekasih tampak tenang seperti biasa. Ino tersenyum puas. Inilah pria pilihannya. Dan ia pun melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda sesaat. Ia kembali mencumbu Itachi—berkali-kali.

Tangan Ino tak berhenti sampai di sana. Ia juga mulai menggerayangi pinggang dan dada telanjang Itachi. Tangannya bergerak-gerak membelai, merangsang sang kekasih agar melakukan yang lebih. Itachi tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia keberatan. Justru ia menunggu—tampak jelas ia menikmati bagaimana cara Ino memegang kendali.

Ciuman panas itu kembali terpisah. Tanpa membuang waktu, Ino melepaskan kaos ungu yang semula ia kenakan. Dengan demikian, kini ia telah memperlihatkan dadanya yang hanya dibalut dengan bra.

Ino tidak membiarkan Itachi menikmati pemandangan dirinya yang sudah setengah telanjang itu lebih lama. Ia kembali mencari bibir Itachi dan menyerangnya bertubi-tubi. Sementara tubuhnya membungkuk, Itachi pun memilih untuk membantu Ino melepaskan pengait bra-nya.

Kegiatan panas itu terus berlangsung beberapa saat sampai mendadak Itachi menyergap tangan Ino yang sudah mulai menjelajahi daerah bawah. Ino tampak terkejut awalnya, tapi kemudian, ia terkikik geli.

"Oh, ayolah, Itachi-_kuuun_~," godanya dengan nada manja.

Itachi tetap mempertahankan ketenangannya meskipun jantungnya sudah mulai berdetak tidak keruan. Darahnya berdesir, menginginkan yang lebih. Ya, Itachi tahu. Ia menginginkannya—sangat. Terbilang lama ia menahan diri, hingga terasa sangat menyesakkan sekarang ini.

"Oh?"

Ino tidak bisa berkutik saat Itachi membalik posisi mereka.

"Itachi-_kuuun_~!"

"_Sst_! Diamlah."

Begitu posisi keduanya kembali seperti semula, Itachi bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah sang kekasih. Semburat merah itu ada di sana. Bersamaan dengan sebuah senyum yang bukan lagi terlihat menggoda. Senyum itu … senyum yang menyiratkan kasih sayang yang teramat besar. Meski setengahnya dibungkus dengan hasrat yang sudah menyala, tapi Itachi tahu bahwa wanita di hadapannya ini hanya akan menunjukkan wajah seperti itu padanya. Hanya pada Itachi.

Sekali ini, Ino membiarkan Itachi yang bekerja. Lelaki itu melanjutkan kerja tangan Ino sebelumnya. Ia terus melakukan gerakan-gerakan yang menaikkan hasrat keduanya, memicu keringat yang seharusnya tak wajar di ruangan ber-AC. Bukan, bukan karena pendingin ruangan itu rusak atau semacamnya. Itachi tidak pernah main-main dalam memilih hotel; ia akan memilihkan yang terbaik untuk keduanya. Terutama, di hari yang begitu istimewa seperti hari ini.

Itachi hanya ingin Ino puas dan menikmati. Bahkan, setelah makan malam mewah di restoran hotel bintang lima ini, ia tidak ingin Ino melewatkan satu harinya begitu saja dengan tertidur. Itachi akan membuat wanitanya puas; apa pun yang terjadi, Itachi akan membuat Ino melenguhkan namanya dengan kepuasan yang maksimal.

"O-oh! I-Itachi-_kuun_!"

Sekali ini, Itachi tak ingin menyembunyikan senyumannya yang menggoda. Ia tahu bahwa Ino sudah sangat bergairah akibat kegiatan tangannya yang cukup terlatih. Ini adalah tandanya.

Tanpa membuka rok ungu Ino, Itachi segera menurunkan resleting celananya sendiri. Ia tahu bahwa ia sudah siap. Demikian pula halnya dengan sang kekasih—yang baru saja terikat dengannya sebagai pasangan suami-istri semenjak kemarin. Kemarin adalah hari yang sengaja dipilih Itachi untuk menghapus sisa-sisa luka di hati Ino dan sekarang, ia akan menaburkan benih cerita baru di antara mereka.

Itachi tak akan mundur lagi.

"Siapa … Ino?" tanya Itachi yang mulai memosisikan dirinya.

"Ita—ah! _Anata_~!"

Itachi tersenyum kecil dan mengecup bibir istrinya yang akan mulai membiasakan panggilan baru untuknya. Ino sudah tampak tak berdaya dan hanya bisa mencengkram seprai kasur sebelum Itachi memegang kedua tangannya dan memosisikan kedua tangan itu di lehernya sendiri. Dengan lembut, lelaki tersebut kemudian menghapus air mata sang istri yang muncul akibat rasa sakit begitu penyatuan itu pertama kali dilakukan.

Ya, mereka akhirnya bersatu.

Setelah menangguhkan malam pertama mereka yang seharusnya terjadi kemarin malam, Itachi dan Ino akhirnya benar-benar menjadi satu sekarang.

Gerakan awal yang begitu berhati-hati, kini berubah menjadi sedikit liar meski tetap mencerminkan sayang dan enggan berpisah di antara keduanya. Itachi benar-benar melaksanakan sumpahnya untuk membuat Ino menikmati satu harinya yang istimewa. Wanita yang kini menyandang marga Uchiha itu menyerukan panggilan untuk suaminya dengan hasrat dan cinta di dalamnya.

Bercinta sebagai bentuk perayaan hari ulang tahun wanita yang baru saja menjadi istri sah … tidak buruk, bukan?

_*****THE END*****_

* * *

><p>Dari judulnya mungkin ada yang udah bisa nebak, ini berkebalikan dengan ff aku yang judulnya 'EX' yang sama-sama dibuat untuk merayakan ultah Ino. Ff ini lebih <em>fluff <em>(nyaris _plotless_) dengan muatan lemon yang saya bikin implisit. Moga-moga nggak terkesan aneh. Hahahaha *nyeka keringat*

Btw, idenya datang dari Vane*ela-cenpai yang mecuuum~ yang _request rate_ M untuk ultah Ino. Jadilah seperti ini fict-nya. Singkat juga gakpapalah, ya~? Yang penting bikin XD

Nah, moga-moga Ino-_chan_ selalu _happy_ pada akhirnya! _Happy birthday_, Yamanaka Ino!

Ditunggu ya respons (kesan, pesan, masukan, kritikan) teman-teman sekalian melalui kotak _review_~

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie.

_**~Thanks for reading~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>***Just a lil bit more~***<strong>_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Masih sakit?" tanya Itachi sembari mengecup pipi sang istri setelah proses penyatuan itu selesai.

Ino sedikit merengut pada awalnya. Tapi kemudian ia mengulurkan tangan pada Itachi yang sudah berbaring di sebelah. Digenggamnya erat-erat tangan Itachi seolah ia tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Itachi lagi—sedikit kaget melihat ekspresi Ino yang terlihat sedikit tidak puas.

"Ini kan … hari ulang tahunku …," rajuk Ino.

Itachi menggangguk pelan sambil berkata, "Ya. Selamat ulang tahun."

"Bukan itu~! Kau sudah mengatakannya tadi sewaktu kita di restoran, sebelumnya pun sudah—kauingat? Dini hari selewat pukul 12, kau membangunkanku hanya untuk menjadi yang pertama mengucapkannya," timpal Ino cepat sambil menggeleng. "Bukan itu yang aku inginkan."

Senyum di wajah Itachi sedikit menghilang, digantikan dengan raut wajah bingung yang tak ditutupi. Berkebalikan dengan Itachi, kini Ino memasang senyum seringainya.

Dengan sedikit merangkak, Ino kini kembali menaiki tubuh Itachi. Rambut pirangnya yang telah tergerai acak-acakan disibakkanya sedikit. Begitu ia mendapatkan posisi duduk yang nyaman di atas tubuh Itachi, Ino semakin mengembangkan senyumnya. Jemarinya kembali meliuk di dada sang suami yang belum benar-benar bisa mencerna apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh Ino.

"Untuk hari ini, sebelum hari berganti … biarkan aku melakukannya dengan caraku~!"

Itachi terkesiap. "O-oi, Ino?"

"Bersiaplah untuk **babak kedua**, _A-Na-Ta~!_"

.

.

.

_*****REALLY END*****_


End file.
